The Magical Turnabout
by AA Addict
Summary: Phoenix Wright is an ordinary orphan who enrolls at Hogwarts. Join Phoenix as he joins the Golden Trio and his life becomes that bit more exciting... All credit for the cover picture goes to 6GunSally, who so kindly drew the picture and let me use it! Thank you 6GunSally!
1. Chapter 1

A young boy exited the shopping centre with two bags of groceries in his hands. The bags were quite heavy, and he struggled to carry them. But his parents were at home sorting something out, he didn't know what precisely. Something about a div-vorce. He had no idea what that meant. He assumed it to be related to a fun day out.

Phoenix stumbled over his feet, but was just able to catch himself. A tall teenage girl came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Phoenix, do you want me to carry those for you?" She asked, a look of concern on her face as Phoenix stumbled and fell.

"No, it's okay Miss Lira. I can manage." Phoenix assured, and continued his way home. It wasn't far off, as Phoenix lived in the little town of Framlingham, and everything was close together.

"Okay, but get home without hurting yourself! I don't want the Wrights to be yelling at me because I relented!" Miss Lira called. She still looked worried, but nevertheless, she went back home.

Meanwhile, Phoenix was stumbling all over the place. He was quite weak and fragile, but he still tried his best. He fell once more and landed flat on his face. _I need to think of a plan. Maybe if I hang one bag on one of my spikes?_ Phoenix attempted to look at his spikes on the back of his head. He could just see the longest one if he tilted his head to one side and looked that way. The spikes twitched slightly in the wind. They were natural, no hair gel, nothing. Phoenix was simply born with them.

The young seven year old tried putting a heavy bag on one of his rigid spikes, but the bag just slipped off. He tried five times more, and then left it out of frustration. His house was only on the next street. He groaned, but suddenly he felt a tingling sensation in his chest, and he felt like he could lift anything. Phoenix quickly got up and lifted the bags with ease. _How did I suddenly become stronger?_ He didn't dwell on it though as he strode onto his street, Truth Avenue.

It was quite a long street; and Phoenix lived at the end. He peered towards the end, in the direction of his house, and saw something massive glowing. It was glowing a fiery red, with hints of orange and yellow. _No, it can't be!_ Phoenix ran as fast as he could towards the glowing light, his heart pounding with fear. The light became larger, until it was distinguishable as a house. His house, to be precise. Phoenix dropped the grocery bags in horror and ran towards the burning wreck.

_What if Mum and Dad are in there? I've got to save them!_ The spiky haired kid ran into the house without needing to open the door, it had already fallen off. Phoenix coughed, the smoke was getting to his lungs, but he still tried to find his parents. He ran into his parents' room, and what he saw wasn't a pretty sight.

His mother and father were underneath a heavy chunk of wood pressing down on their chests. It didn't help that the chunk of wood was on fire. Their still bodies were black with soot, and their clothes were singed. Phoenix felt the world fall from underneath him. He fell to his knees in sadness and cried. He cried for all he was worth. He cried about many things. His parents' death, his parents arguing ferociously, one of his parents going out to the bar in a fit of rage, leaving him at home with a the other very angry parent, his parents getting drunk every day. But even though his parents were horrible, he still loved them with all his heart.

Phoenix's tears were so powerful that they put out a tiny bit of the fire. The young boy collapsed next to his parents, fear and sadness clear on his tear sodden face.

* * *

"How's he doing?" One firefighter said. The other looked at the little boy on the stretcher, and then looked at the burnt remains of the house. Mr. And Mrs. Wright were laid out on a stretcher, a cloth covering their dead bodies.

"It's a miracle he's alive. Heck, it's even more of a miracle that he went in there without getting hurt in any way. If I didn't know better, I'd say this kid was magical."

Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that what he just said was true. For Phoenix Wright was indeed, magical.

**A/N- Hey there! This is my first time publishing a crossover story. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney and Harry Potter are two of my favourite things. Reviews are welcomed, and I think you can rate stories? I'm not sure. But if you can, please rate it!** **There are very few crossovers about these two things, so I decided to make one. Tell me what you think in your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

The post box clattered, waking Phoenix from his reverie. He had been thinking about four years ago, on the worst day of his life, the day his parents had died. Yet, since that day, he had been free. Free of contempt, free of hatred, free of neglect.

Since his house had burnt down, Phoenix had gone to live in an apartment by himself. He had no living relatives, and if truth be told, Phoenix didn't want to live with an older person. He wanted to become independent.

Phoenix put his cup of coffee down and got up to fetch the post. There wasn't that much today, only two letters. He sat back down and checked the post.

"Oh what? I received the post meant for Mrs. Flores _again_! She lives three doors away from me, numbers can't be that hard to decipher!" Phoenix groaned, and got up once again.

*_Knock knock knock_*****

The door opened, revealing a kindly old woman. She looked at Phoenix and beamed.

"Hello Phoenix. Is it another letter that was mistakenly sent to you?" Mrs. Flores asked, chuckling. Phoenix nodded his head and grinned.

"How come this always happens? 456 and 453 look nothing alike! Well, apart from the four and the five." Phoenix pondered, handing her the letter. Mrs. Flores looked at it and groaned.

"Another bill, what a surprise. I almost wish you hadn't been nice and gave it to me! But, you were nice, so I guess I should give you this." Mrs. Flores smiled, and handed Phoenix a homemade cupcake. It was beautifully decorated, with a little red bird sitting on top of the fiery red icing. Phoenix's stomach gave a jolt as he remembered the fire that destroyed his parents, but he willed himself to be strong.

"Thank you! But are you sure? It's beautifully decorated, don't you want to give it to one of your grandsons?" Phoenix asked. Mrs. Flores shook her head.

"They've got enough to last them a lifetime. I spoil them too much. Anyway, I made this one especially for you. See that little red bird? Those are called phoenixes." Mrs. Flores explained, pointing to the majestic sugar bird atop the buttercream fire. Phoenix looked at the cupcake with a whole new level of gratefulness.

"Thank you Mrs. Flores. Really, thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" Phoenix thanked over and over again. Even though he was eleven, he couldn't help but act childish when he was around Mrs. Flores. It was probably because she was kind of like the mother he never had. They parted, and Phoenix proceeded to sit down in his chair and read his other letter. The address was written in green ink, and the writing was very elegant. _Odd_. The address was more odd though. It read-

_To Mr. Wright_

_The lonely apartment_

_Apartment number 453_

_Framlingham, Suffolk_

_Who addresses a letter to someone like that?_ Phoenix looked at the red wax seal. It was emblazoned with a rather elegant crest. The letter 'H' was in the middle, and four animals surrounded it. A serpent, a lion, an eagle and a badger. Phoenix's curiosity was piqued as he opened his letter.

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Serc. Chf. Warlock Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mister Wright_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Phoenix stared at the letter in shock and awe. How was he, an ordinary boy, a wizard? _Await my owl? What owl? What's going on? Is this some sort of prank, or what? Someone needs to explain this!_ He made to go to Mrs. Flores' apartment again, she was a wise old lady, and she usually had all the answers to Phoenix's problems.

When he opened the door he saw that there was someone already at his door. The person was an old man, with a very large beard that was tucked in his belt. He was dressed in robes, and a slightly pointy hat stood atop his long white hair. He gave the aura of a very sagely person. The strange man noticed Phoenix and smiled.

"Ah, hello Phoenix. Long time no see!" The man said cheerily, and held out his hand with a smile. Phoenix shook his hand warily.

"Excuse me, but I think there's a contradiction in your statement just now." Phoenix pointed out. He would have rather shouted 'OBJECTION!' at the top of his lungs, but that would've been bad manners.

"Ah, but there is no contradiction. For I have indeed seen you before, even if you haven't seen me. It pains me to ask you this, but do you remember the day your parents died?" The man asked softly. Phoenix nodded his head. How could he forget?

"Well, it was on that day that I visited you in your unconscious state. Your physical being was not harmed in any way, only your heart. It was on that day that I knew that you were indeed, a wizard." The man explained. Phoenix gawped. The man chuckled and pulled out a wooden stick. It looked awfully like a wand. He started writing words in the air, and when he was done he gave one final flick, and the words became apparent.

_My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Phoenix looked at Dumbledore in awe as he stowed his wand away and turned to Phoenix.

"Now, I think you should take a look at the other piece of parchment in the letter." Dumbledore advised. Phoenix did so, and a list of items was, well, listed on the parchment.

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Course Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_By Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_By Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_By Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_By Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_By Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_By Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_By Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_By Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldrom (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students my also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_Parents are reminded that First years are not allowed their own broomsticks._

Phoenix stared at the piece of parchment, and then looked at Dumbledore. _It's real, then. I've been accepted at this magic school, and I'm going to perform magic_.

"Hogwarts is a boarding school for witches and wizards. You will be at Hogwarts for most of the year, save Christmas, Easter and the summer holidays. You will learn how to use magic, as well as control it. Our school is just like any other boarding school. You will have to abide by the rules, and not doing so will result in your exclusion. Now, would you like me to accompany you whilst buying your equipment?" Dumbledore asked kindly. Phoenix nodded. He didn't have any idea where people bought magical items. Phoenix imagined a busy street full of normal shops, and then a sparkly shop with top hats and wands.

Dumbledore held out his hand.

"Now, you're going to do something called Apparating. You learn this tricky bit of magic in sixth year. Now, you may feel like you're being squashed, but you get used to it. Now, grab hold of my hand."

Phoenix hesitated, and looked up at the old man. He still had a question.

"But what about my apartment? People are going to wonder where I am. Plus, Mrs. Flores' post always gets sent to me, and then I have to deliver the post to her myself." Phoenix asked, concern clear in his voice. Phoenix cared deeply for the kindly old woman. Her husband had died and her children had all grown up and moved away. She treated Phoenix as if he were her own. Dumbledore looked like he was deep in thought.

"I shall block the postbox, and you shall give the excuse that you raised enough money from your part time job at the cosplay café. Now, we really must be going. Grab hold of my hand." Dumbledore instructed. Phoenix did so, but then he remembered something.

"How did you know I worked at the cospl-" The boy was cut off as he saw his apartment disappear right before his eyes. He felt like he was being squashed. His insides were clogging up, and he found it hard to breathe. He tried to concentrate on the one thing that would take him out of this place, Dumbledore's hand.

And then as soon as it had started, it stopped. Dumbledore let go of Phoenix's hand, and looked at the boy. His face was pale with a tinge of green. He ran over to the nearest toilet (luckily, there was a toilet booth just nearby) and stayed in there for quite a bit. Dumbledore hummed to himself as he waited for Phoenix to get out. When he did he still looked pale, but the tinge of green had gone.

"Feeling better?"

"Just a little…" Phoenix said in a tiny voice whilst giving the thumbs up sign. Dumbledore laughed and led him into a pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Phoenix tugged on Dumbledore's sleeve.

"Erm, excuse me, but I'm not allowed in a pub. I'm underage." Phoenix said.

"Ah, no. We are not coming here for a drink." Dumbledore assured, and led Phoenix to a brick wall. He muttered an incantation as he tapped bricks on the wall. Suddenly the bricks started to separate, and soon enough a gap wide enough for a human to fit in was formed. Beyond the wall was a cobbled street full of people in pointy hats and carrying wands.

"Welcome, Phoenix, to Diagon Allley."

**A/N- Yay, Dumbledore's here!  
I would love to have a phoenix cupcake, if I only knew how to make them!  
Hey, who do you think Phoenix cosplayed as in the cosplay cafe? Tell me in your reviews!  
And now, to the guest reviewer known as 'blaziebla'. Yeah, I had to make Nick British. I think America has it's own magical boarding school. **

**As always, reviews are very very welcome!**


End file.
